


Slow Burn

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Edging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Jongdae isn't going to claim Kyungsoo's mouth is the cure, but it might be close.





	Slow Burn

They’d been watching movies for a couple hours now, Kyungsoo’s head on his shoulder. Jongdae hadn’t absorbed anything despite watching the screen since they sat down. He felt like tv static was fuzzing in his brain and no amount of willpower could get him focused. It had been a few months since he felt like this; a strung apart puppet with snapped strings.

Movie nights meant little conversation, and they had spent all dinner catching up on their day, so Jongdae wasn’t surprised that Kyungsoo hadn’t picked up on his current state yet. The only talking had been at the credits of their first film, Kyungsoo making a comment about the acting, as usual. Jongdae had hummed in agreement and that was all.

Somehow though, in his mental mess, he’d missed Kyungsoo asking him a question. The warmth from his shoulder and side was gone as Kyungsoo had pulled back, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Dae?” His brows were pulled together in concern.

Jongdae wanted to kiss the scrunch, so he leaned forward and did. “Sorry. I…sorry.”

He wasn’t really sure how to explain himself; even though this wasn’t the first time he’d been like this around his boyfriend. Sighing, he rubbed at his temples as he pulled back from the little kiss. Now that he was trying to think back, he didn’t even know if he’d done one productive thing all day, despite being at work all morning.

Kyungsoo, observant when given the opportunity, picked up quickly on how he was feeling. Realization was alight on his face alongside the glow of the tv screen in their dark living room. He ran a hand through Jongdae’s hair, trailing down to cup his jaw. “Sorry I didn’t notice sooner.”

“I…it’s not like I know how to help.” Jongdae tried going for aloof, but it was hard to muster when he just felt so…wrong.

This time Kyungsoo kissed his forehead. “Let’s go to bed.”

Jongdae stood when Kyungsoo tugged him up, linking their hands as they made their way back to the bedroom. Once they reached the threshold, Kyungsoo turned to face him fully, expression firm and serious. “I know you’re struggling, but I can’t continue unless you can tell me if you dislike something, okay, Dae?”

“I promise. Red and yellow good enough?” Jongdae leaned in to kiss the worry from him, to shove it where the rest of his thoughts were, safely out of reach from either of them.

Kyungsoo ramped the kiss up just slightly, a flicker of tongue into his mouth, tilting his head so it could catch just right to make Jongdae shudder. The rest of the dance was easy enough that Jongdae could even do it disconnected from himself like this. Kyungsoo always wore too big sleep shirts, perfect for tugging off between kisses. Jongdae could do it while barely letting the kiss pause anymore. Usually, when he was more with it and playful, he’d joke Kyungsoo was easy and get a dirty look in response, maybe even a swat on the ass.

Today though, he let muscle memory lead him. When he fell back naked onto the bed, he looked up at Kyungsoo and wanted to beckon him closer, to tell him how gorgeous he looked, but all he could do was watch as he Kyungsoo crawled over him, kissing up from his knees towards his cock. Somewhere in the fog that was his head, he’d missed his boyfriend dredging their toybox from under the bed, placing it beside them.

“Just relax, Dae.” Kyungsoo kissed one of his hip bones, wrapping his hand around his cock. The feeling started to jostle the thoughts in his head, shaking them loose. Groaning, he slid a hand into his boyfriend’s thick hair, bucking his hips up, wanting more friction.

Kyungsoo gave a little nip to his thigh. “There we go. But getting needy now isn’t going to do you any favors, baby.”

When he was like this, when he needed every thought in his head to be pulled to his consciousness from his disassociating, the best cure was Kyungsoo teasing him until he literally could do nothing but feel, not able to be anything but present. Despite knowing how long of a night he was in for, Jongdae still tried to rock up once more, mostly because he loved how Kyungsoo would force his hips to still, the conviction in his gaze when he’d look up.

Another jolt and he was back to awareness, the cool lube slipping down his cock, Kyungsoo’s stroking now far more fluid as he continued his kisses along Jongdae’s thighs. As his mouth bloomed pink and red against his skin, his hand continued a painfully teasing steady pace, just enough to start building the pleasure. Jongdae felt like a balloon being filled to bursting, but just not being allowed to pop.

It only got worse once Jongdae took in the smell of artificial strawberry and knew exactly what lube Kyungsoo had used. He swore, tugging at the other man’s hair, but Kyungsoo only smirked up at him briefly before taking him into that velvet mouth.

He cried out then, nearly a wail as he arched up on the bed, relentless on Kyungsoo’s hair and mouth as he tried to squirm both to get less friction and also more. Kyungsoo was easily able to prevent him from doing anything more than take and take each languid suck and swirl. He could only look down and watch his cock sink into that mouth and slowly back out.

As before, Kyungsoo never let it escalate, and honestly were his mind actually pieced back together, Jongdae would be impressed at his patience and focus. It was almost hypnotizing, the in and out of his erection into that slick heat, were it not also maddeningly arousing. His balls tightened, his body tensed and he knew he was close.

Just then Kyungsoo pulled back, strawberry lube slick on his lips as he pulled something else from their toybox. Jongdae cried out, almost reaching down for his cock, but knowing better. Kyungsoo gave him a pointed look and he stayed still, hands trembling as his boyfriend slid on the cool cock ring and secured it tight. Then he was right back to using his mouth.

Jongdae eyes stung, his whole body taunt and being wound tighter with each draw of Kyungsoo’s lips. Worse then was the feeling of slick fingers, just teasing his entrance. He was going to have to last through prep too, through a long bout of Kyungsoo’s slow grind sex that was the most sinful thing on earth and he was fucking wearing a cock ring.

He cried out again as Kyungsoo let his tongue trace his sensitive head. Thankfully, his boyfriend pulled away from his cock to focus on prepping him instead, giving him a barely there reprieve from the pleasurable torture.

Voice a little rougher from Jongdae’s cock, Kyungsoo cleared his throat before pressing another kiss to his hip. “You okay to keep going?”

“Fuck yes.” Jongdae knew he was suffering, but he felt better than he had all day. He needed this more than he had words for at the moment. “Don’t stop.”

The fingers in him curled and Jongdae keened, knees trembling and threatening to tighten around Kyungsoo’s head with each continued press to his prostate. A moment later and Kyungsoo was scissoring him open wide, leaning down and raising a brow as he took in the view.

“Still so tight. I guess I need to keep at this a while longer.” Another kiss to his thigh.

Jongdae whined, absolutely ripping at the blankets in his hand, thankful Kyungsoo was tough headed, as his other hand was doing the same to his hair. “Fuck, fuck. Why? Soo, why?”

Another kiss, to the opposite thigh now as he continued the slow curl and press of his fingers from before. “I have to absolutely be sure you’ll be ready for my cock.”

His chest rose and fell quicker with his breath now. His mind that had felt like tv static was slowly focusing to sharpness. Maybe it was a survival instinct, because he didn’t know if he could last any longer if Kyungsoo kept up his arousing assault on his body.

“Please, please.” His voice sounded thick now and he tried to rock back against the fingers. His cock was angry red and at attention, slapping thick and wet against his belly.  “Kyungsoo, baby. Fuck me. Fucking fuck me, please.”

He didn’t even realize that Kyungsoo had added a third finger somewhere in his frenzy. He nearly started to cry when his boyfriend slowly slid the digits out, crawling further up the bed to kiss him. Jongdae didn’t care that tasted of his cock and strawberries. He was one step closer to sweet release, to Kyungsoo being inside of him.

Kyungsoo slid in so easily. Jongdae let his head fall back into the pillows, aching for blunt and firm strokes, but Kyungsoo continued that slow build. Each roll of his hips was far too fluid, far too indirect to exactly what he needed. He clawed at Kyungsoo’s shoulders, hoping to spur him faster, but his boyfriend continued his steady climb.

The movements were punctuated by long sucks near his collarbone, marking him here as well. Kyungsoo’s sinful mouth alone almost brought him to the edge, alongside his thrusts, but the cock ring wouldn’t let him. Jongdae felt tears, hot and desperate, slip down his cheeks.

Kyungsoo kissed their descent, slowly started to speed up his thrusts. “You’re almost there. Almost there, Dae.”

Jongdae choked on a sob. “Don’t…don’t let me come till…till you do.”

“I’m close.” Kyungsoo’s pace was finally, finally what he had hoped for, his boyfriend pulling away from his neck to brace his hands in the bed and really give him everything he had in him. The bedframe rocked against the wall and Jongdae let his voice ring out loud, moaning helplessly as each thrust pressed exactly where he needed, but still not quite enough.

He almost came when Kyungsoo groaned, low and rough near his ear. He was filled with his come, searing hot inside him. Before he could even catch his breath, wipe the tears from his face, Kyungsoo had slipped out, taking the ring off and stroking him.

“Come on, come on for me, baby.”

Jongdae wailed out his release, sobbing so hard he could barely catch his breath as he came ribbons along his own chest, down Kyungsoo’s hand and across his chin. His boyfriend stroked him, murmuring soft reassurances as he worked him through it.

As soon as he was spent, completely boneless on the bed, Kyungsoo curled beside him, gathering him in a tight embrace and letting him cry against his chest, rocking him as he stroked his hair. Once Jongdae had finally finished crying, he was going to kiss him senseless. No one could understand, maybe not even Kyungsoo himself, exactly what nights like this did for him when he felt so…broken.

Finally, he felt drained of everything scary and numb, left with his own thoughts and words and breath. He looked up and kissed Kyungsoo, let his fingers trace over his chest, right over his heart.

“Thank you.” Jongdae only pulled back enough to get his words out, before leaning in to kiss him again.

Kyungsoo didn’t loosen his hold, didn’t even pull back to speak at first. “You were…pretty bad this time.”

Jongdae let his head rest against Kyungsoo’s chest, deciding the cooling come on his body and inside him could wait for now. “I…I feel trapped in my own skin. I…sometimes it feels like a bad dream, but no amount of pinching gets me out. I don’t like…not being an active part of my life. And I get that it’s weird and fuck-”

“No. No it’s none of those things. Jongdae, it’s something you struggle with and I can help you, want to give it to you. Does it ever bother you when I have to say no to an outing with the guys because I feel too worn down?” Kyungsoo made him meet his gaze.

Jongdae relented, voice his usual whine. “No. But can’t you let me have a little pity party? Just this once?”

“Maybe after a shower. You’re gross.” Kyungsoo crinkled his nose, attempting disgust, but his eyes gave it all away.

Jongdae kissed him till he felt him smile. “I’ll wash your hair for you, shorty.”

Kyungsoo rolled, pinning him to the bed, glaring hard. “One more short joke, Dae. Just one more and I’ll-”

Whatever Kyungsoo was going to do would have to wait for another barrage of kisses came to an end. Jongdae had a feeling it was an empty threat anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> ChenSoo is an underappreciated ship, I think. They have such a calm, casual chemistry that I just really love. I have the EXO box with their little chat together on DVD and I couldn't help but enjoy how comfortable they were with each other. While brainstorming for this, I could clearly see Jongdae disassociating while Kyungsoo worked him out of it in my head and knew this would be the perfect kink for it. I don't disassociate with my mental health struggles, but one of my best friends does and she helped out a great deal in getting feedback on how to write it.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
